


Como Te Atreves A Volver

by fearlesswind



Series: Singing Lance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Singing Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: They had seen Lance only once or twice since they had arrived in Cuba. And really Shiro was happy for him. Lance looked happier than ever, the dark circles under his eyes were almost gone and he looked more relaxed now. The issue that worried him was the fact that ever since he came back he was sensing a rift between Lance and the team.aka. They're back on Earth and Shiro worries for Lance.





	Como Te Atreves A Volver

The term of coming back still felt strange and awkward in Shiro’s mind. Because while yeah, his essence was inside the Black Lion, there was still a clone of him hanging around with his team. So, it was a double of him, who thought it was really him but instead he was controlled by the Galra. And now his essence rested in the clone’s body?

Just thinking about it, he ended up with a headache.

Shiro sometimes would see flashbacks of the clone’s subconscious when he was with the team. The time they played Monsters and Mana, how he constantly supported Lotor, the fight with Keith… Memories of the fight ended up scaring him all the time. He would cease all activity in his mind and just see Keith’s frightened eyes looking back at him. It haunted him constantly.

And while Keith insisted it wasn’t him, Shiro couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He should’ve sent more signals to his team through the Black Lion. Warn them something wasn’t right; that they were all in danger. But nothing worked in the astral plane. He felt powerless time and time again when the opportunities slipped away from his grasp. The only time he felt a spark of hope was when Lance managed to get to him, to the real him. And while it only lasted a couple of seconds, it was enough to get him hoping again. It wasn’t long before he managed to contact Keith.

The shrieks of laughter and giggles made him snap out of his train of thought. The atmosphere in Earth was surely more welcoming than in all of his life. After the destruction of the Castle of Lions they decided to head back to Earth. The trip was quite a ride. Filled with monsters, laughter and adventures in every corner. It was a miracle they made it back in one piece.

So, before they contacted the Galaxy Garrison, Allura told them to visit their families. Pidge, Hunk and Lance departed to their own homes, excited smiles evident on their faces as they flew away on their lions. Pidge and Hunk traveled back to the team after two days and they all looked much happier than before. The thing was, that Lance didn’t exactly come back. They contacted him after three days, but he only managed to talk to them for a few moments before his nephews ended the call. After that another three days passed with little communication with him, until Lance invited them all over to his house.

They all went of course, but what greeted them was a huge party in the backyard of Lance’s house. Shiro thought it would be a simple meet and greet but no, apparently Lance’s family liked to party big time. The backyard was filled with wooden chairs, three tables filled with food by the sides, a small dance floor in the center and Christmas lights illuminating the whole place.

And it was filled with so much people. Shiro lost count of how many tíos and nieces Lance had and just opted to smile and introduce himself over and over again. It was a bit overwhelming for all of them, except for Hunk who knew them since he was a kid. Pidge was definitely uncomfortable and decided to talk only if it was necessary. Coran on the other hand went off with all of the tías, quite happy to hear all of their crazy stories and tales. Allura and Romelle were chatting with Lance’s nieces, playing with the mice over by the flowers. Hunk was tasting the food and bringing over small plates for each of them to try, and it was quite delicious; Nothing like the tasteless food goo up in space.

Keith introduced himself over and over and at some point, Lance’s sister, Veronica shrieked in laughter and just hugged him out of nowhere. It was quite strange but Shiro had a feeling Lance talked a lot about a certain someone back at the Garrison. They were both sitting facing towards the dance floor and just looking at the extensive family their friend had. But he couldn’t help but to feel worried with the situation.

They had seen Lance only once or twice since they had arrived in Cuba. And really Shiro was happy for him. Lance looked happier than ever, the dark circles under his eyes were almost gone and he looked more relaxed now. The issue that worried him was the fact that ever since he came back he was sensing a rift between Lance and the team. Maybe it was the fact that he was away for so long that he noticed it, but he knew that Keith was seeing it too.

Shiro wouldn’t push Lance to pick the team over his family; he would never push him to make such a decision. But he had a feeling that without Lance, things would just fall apart. As if on cue, the Blue Paladin waved at them a big bright smile on his face, as he was swept away by another one of his brothers.

“I think you should talk to him” He kept his gaze over at Lance, feeling Keith’s eyes turn to him “I have a feeling you want to as well”

“It doesn’t look like he wants to talk” Keith grumbled. The Red Paladin messed up his hair even more, frustration clearly present on his features “I also don’t want to burden him right now”

Shiro turned to him. Keith dropped his gaze to the ground, hands clasped together as he tried to avoid Shiro’s inquisitive gaze.

“It’s just, we finally made it back to Earth” He whispered, as if to convince himself “He’s finally with them, I don’t want to take that away from him”

A dark blush spread over Keith’s face and Shiro chuckled at the reaction. The Red Paladin looked up to him, a heated glare already on his eyes. Shiro laughed even more, but a feeling of understanding washed over him.

“I’m not saying you should take him away” He explained “It’s just, I have a feeling that he might not want to come back”

A long silence stretched between the two. Shiro looked towards the rest of the team. If they were all given the chance to go back to their loved ones, he was sure they would take them. But, sadly there were all still trapped in a middle of a war. 

“Hey guys!” Lance walked right over to them, the same bright smile stretched over his face. Two of his nephews clung to his sides, the two looking at them in awe and amazement. He noticed Keith stiffen at the sudden attention, as he chuckled once more.

“Hey Lance” He greeted the boy “Who are your little companions?”

The two boys gasped in shock as he acknowledged them. They both hid behind Lance’s legs, but still peeking their heads out. Lance laughed, patting them both over their heads, before the two of the shrieked and ran away from the scene. 

“Oh! just Luis’s kids, they wanted to meet the rest of the team, but well they are a bit shy” He looked at the kids, who now joined the group of nieces where Allura and Romelle wrapped them up in a big hug. Lance chuckled, turning to the two of them again “I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact recently, it’s just been so hectic-" 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it” Keith snapped, arms crossed over his chest. Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, before turning to Lance. The Cuban bit his lips, eyes darting across the lawn but never looking back at Keith. These two were going to kill him one day, his mind chanted.

“It’s okay Lance, we know how much you’ve missed your family”

Out of all of them, Shiro knew Lance was the most hurt by not being able to return back to Earth. He knew how to put on a smile and joke around the team, but the longing to go back to Earth always resurfaced. Once they decided to go back to Earth, Lance looked like he was about to cry from relief. Shiro couldn’t say he shared the feeling of longing to come back, but it still gave him a sense of familiarity.

“Yeah, I feel all dried up with all the crying at the reunions” Lance joked, a much more genuine smile forming on his lips.

“We were thinking about leaving tomorrow” Keith said “Just to give you a head’s up”

Shiro frowned at him. Way to address the issue. He turned to Lance, trying to ease up the declaration at him, but the words died on his mouth. The Blue Paladin looked now even more anxious than before. 

“I think you’ll have to go ahead without me…” He said, hands clasped together in front of him. Keith’s head snapped towards him, a flurry of worry and anger over his eyes. Lance immediately recognized it and flinched “I mean! I’ll catch up a few days after! It’s just, there’s a lot of things going on! Marco’s daughter is about to be born and Rachel promised to take me-!” 

“You can’t stay.” Keith raised his voice, rising from his seat. Shiro instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say. Lance’s eyes widened, taking a step back from the shock.

“What are you even saying?!” Lance exclaimed, a fierce glare directed right at the Red Paladin. Romelle and Allura, along with a few of Lance’s relatives turned to them, curious glances over their faces. Keith stood his ground, not willing to back down from the argument “We just got back and you expect me to just let go of my family like that?!”

“We have bigger issues right now Lance!” Keith yelled back, as the rest of the team quickly made their way towards them. The fight looked nothing like the ones they always had back when they first started their journey. This one was filled with tension and anger. Shiro stood from his seat, already placing himself between the two.

“I know that! _Dios mío_ I know _!_ ” The Blue Paladin moved forward, trying to get closer to Keith, but Shiro stood his ground. He hiccupped between breaths and that’s when Shiro noticed the wetness over Lance’s eyes. Keith seemed to caught on as well, a small gasp leaving his mouth “It’s just-”

“Lance!” A voice quickly swept in and interrupted the discussion. Rachel, Lance’s sister, clutched to his forearm a brilliant smile over her face. Though Shiro had a feeling she was holding herself back from tearing Keith to shreds for almost making Lance cry. Lance gave her a weak smile, rubbing his eyes quickly.

“Hey, what’s up Rachel?”

“Tío Alejandro y Tío Raúl starting playing their banjo and guitar. It’s only a matter of time before Veronica or Luis join in with the live music. Come on and sing with me” She shook his arm a bit, still smiling at him. Lance sniffed a bit and hesitated, giving Shiro a quick glance “Come on, they’re playing one of your favorites!”

Surely the lively guitar and banjo started playing right away. Cheers and claps engulfed the whole place, a couple of kids running right towards the center of the small dancefloor. Rachel nudged Lance once more, as the boy tried to break free from her grasp.

“ _Sabes que no me gusta cantar en público_ ” He whined as it became impossible for him to break out of her grip.

_“Ay bobo, una canción no le va a hacer daño a nadie”_ She quickly bit back, now forcing him to move towards the dancefloor _“Además tengo que distraerte de ese chico de alguna manera”_

Lance groaned out loud, as he complied and went after her. Shiro turned to Keith, a reprimanding gaze set on course. The Red Paladin was still looking at Lance, clear guilt and remorse over his features. He looked up to Shiro and only huffed out in anger. Hunk and Pidge quietly joined them, clear worry on the Yellow Paladin’s face.

 

_Hoy me pregunto que será de ti_  
_Te tuve cerca y ahora estás tan lejos_  
_Pero prohibirme recordar lo nuestro es imposible_  
_Es imposible_

 

Rachel started signing, earning a few wolf whistles and claps from all of their relatives. She started circling around Lance, her hips swaying with the music. Soon the claps were following the music’s rhythm. The kids kept running around the dance floor, not really caring about dancing.

Lance still stood at the center, trying to free himself from Rachel’s watch. She continued to push him around, trying to make him budge, but the Blue Paladin kept his ground. Suddenly Veronica, stood up from her chair and accompanied the two of them. More wolf whistles were heard as the two sisters held their hands together and trapped Lance in their small circle.

 

_No me perdono sé que te perdí_  
_Pero expiraron los remordimientos_  
_Fui dictador y el no dejarte ir_  
_Debió haber sido mi primer decreto_

 

Veronica sung the next verse, trying to nudge Lance in joining her. The boy squirmed away, mouth shut and a glare over his eyes. His sisters only laughed at his attempts. Rachel harmonized with Veronica, the two of them making an incredible duo. Shiro had a feeling that singing was a common trait among the McClain family.

“Is something the matter?” Allura had made her way over to them, Romelle next to her. They both had what seemed to be flower crowns, but twigs and branches were all over their heads as well. Neither seemed to mind about it, as the princess quickly looked over to the dance floor and then turned to Keith “Did something happen with Lance?”

“Nothing happened with Lance” Keith snapped, jaw tightening as he crossed his arms over his chest. Romelle clearly flinched at the tone of voice, while the rest of the team only looked at themselves.

‘I’ll handle it’ Shiro mouthed at them.

 

_Cuatro años sin mirarte_  
_Tres postales y un bolero_  
_Dos meses y me olvidaste_  
_Y ni siquiera me pensaste un 29 de febrero_

 

Both Veronica and Rachel started acting out the song, as the younger sister clearly flipped the other off. Lance finally let out a laugh, taking a few steps back from the two of them. He didn’t get far as the small army of cousins and nephews quickly grabbed his legs. They all squealed as he tried to pried them off but neither would budge.

Pidge started cheering on the small guys, wanting and not wanting to join in the fight at the same time. Hunk snapped out a picture, clearly enjoying the moment. Shiro eyed Keith, but the Red Paladin only continued to grumble under his breath.

 

Andan diciendo por la calle   
Que solo le eres fiel al viento   
El mismo que nunca hizo falta   
Para levantar tu falda cada día de por medio

 

Rachel started twirling around her arm linked with Veronica’s as they both took Lance’s hands. The children laughed in delight as they let go of the Blue Paladin and quickly linked arms with each other. The clapping and cheering intensified from the family as some relatives stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

The guitar was strumming even harder than before, the melody washing all over the place. Shiro definitely felt overwhelmed with so much noise, but it was comforting in some strange way. Whereas the sounds of blasters and explosions kept him up at night, the squeals of children and happy laughter brought him a sense of relief. He knew Lance felt the same way.

Suddenly Rachel and Veronica both stopped their dancing and turned their eyes towards their brother. They stretched out their arms at him, grins over their lips. Lance looked at them, before sighing and shaking his head in a fond manner. He gave the team a brief glance, his eyes lingering on Keith for a second longer, before turning back to his sisters. He took a deep breath.

 

_Cómo te atreves a volver_  
_A darle vida a lo que estaba muerto_  
_La soledad me había tratado bien_  
_Y no eres quien para exigir derechos_

 

It felt like a dam had broken. Lance sang with his heart out, the lyrics just flowing with such emotion. Even though Shiro had no idea what he was saying he felt the release through the music. Rachel whooped in happiness as Veronica clapped along with the rest of the family.

People swarm over the dance floor everyone twirling and moving from one spot to the other, as the three siblings continued to pour their hearts out in the song. The small children made a small line, and started jumping around the adults, shrieking in delight.

 

_Cómo te atreves a volver_  
_Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego_  
_Hoy mis mentiras veo caer_  
_Que no es verdad que te olvidé_  
_Cómo te atreves a volver_

 

Rachel sang along with Lance, their voices harmonizing together to the melody of the song. Both of them sang towards the sky, each of them dedicating the song to their respected person, though Shiro had a feeling on who Lance was talking about.

As if on cue, Allura took Romelle’s hand as they both joined in on the dancing. They followed along the children, looking like two lost and confused dogs. Nevertheless, they both started following after them, twirling and jumping.

“Yes! Princess join in on the festivities!” Coran shouted from the sidelines, as some of Lance’s tías forced him to dance with them. He of course looked like he was having the time of his life. Coran waved excitedly at them, motioning them to join him.

 

_Por qué volviste si te vas a ir_  
_Tantas mentiras que al final no veo_  
_Nunca fui bueno para distinguir_  
_Al fin y al cabo siempre me las creo_

 

Lance sang the next verse along with Veronica, once again acting out the lyrics. This time the Blue Paladin moved away from his sister as she chased after him. He just covered his eyes and motioned her to ‘move along’. Rachel shrieked, joining Lance’s side and pushing Veronica away.

“What’s he saying?” Keith grumbled under his breath. Shiro turned his eyes to him, not really sure on how to answer the question. The Red Paladin was still hunched over, annoyance still on his system, but there was a slight red dust over his cheeks. Ah these two were too dense for their own good. And too stubborn as well.

“Um…” Hunk nervously looked away, his eyes trained on the sky above. Pidge gave him a light smack on his back, trying to ground him but he still wouldn’t budge.

“Just spill it out” Pidge demanded, curiosity lingering over her eyes. The Yellow Paladin gave her a brief look before turning to Keith. He flinched and looked at the dance floor once more. Shiro was honestly just tired of the charade.

“What’s he saying Hunk?” Keith snapped.

“I have to remind you once again, I don’t know Spanish” Hunk muttered under his breath, earning him a sharp glare from Keith. The boy in turn only gulped but didn’t break eye contact “He’s basically calling out _someone_ ” There was a stretch of silence “Someone who um…how do I phrase this? …Walked out on him?”

 

_Cuatro vidas me juraste_  
_Tres te odio y un te quiero_  
_Dos consejos para darte_  
_Prefiero ser un cobarde_  
_Que olvidarte de primero_

 

Keith’s eyes widened, instantly looking back at Lance. Said boy was dancing without a care in the world, twirling Rachel around and signing his heart out. As if sensing Keith’s eyes on him, Lance looked up from his sister to look at the him. Shiro saw the Cuban flinch at the visual contact but didn’t look away. Keith took the initiative and took a few steps forward, in Lance’s direction. Instantly the Blue Paladin took a few steps back, crashing into Veronica.

His sister took hold of both of his hands as she pulled him in for a dance. Rachel gave her a smile before turning towards the team. She gave them a brief look before going after Veronica to join in on the dance. Shiro could feel Keith’s concern now, vibrating off of him. Hunk and Pidge exchanged worried glances, before moving away to give them a little bit of space.

“He’s calling me out” Keith voiced out loud. Shiro winced and carefully placed his right hand over his shoulder. The Red Paladin didn’t comment on it, just nudged a bit closer towards him.

“I think there’s more to it. More than just anger”

 

_Andan diciendo por la calle_  
_Que solo le eres fiel al viento_  
_El mismo que nunca hizo falta_  
_Para levantar tu falda cada día de por medio_

 

Keith turned to fully towards him. He looked completely lost, without a clue on what to do or what to say. Shiro felt his heart clench, tightening his grip over his shoulder. He himself wasn’t sure on how to help Keith in this situation. But he knew they both needed to talk. Lance was a person driven by emotion and feelings while Keith always ran away from such confrontations. They both needed to let their walls down and just be honest.

“Talk to him” Shiro looked right at him. Keith gulped but kept quiet “You have to be honest with him Keith. I’m sure this is all just a misunderstanding on both ends. You need to let your walls down with him.”

“What if that doesn’t work?” The Red Paladin’s voice wavered at the end. His eyes blinked once, twice “What if he stays here? What if it’s not enough for him to go back with us? What if…” Keith takes in a shaky breath “What if he hates me?”

“Keith, we both know Lance” Shiro showed him a small smile “Lance doesn’t hate you, he never has. And I know that if I say it, you might not believe it to be true. But you know Lance, and while at the beginning he was always on your case, he was the first one to support you” Keith nodded instantly, worry still clear on his face “I know that whatever I tell you won’t erase all of your worries and concerns, but you have to try and talk to him. Give him a chance to do so”

 

_Cómo te atreves a volver_  
_Me hiciste daño pero sigo vivo_  
_Contigo yo me acostumbré a perder_  
_Mi corazón funciona sin latidos_

 

The happy tune of the song slowed down for the final verses. Everyone circled around the dance floor and at the center of it the only ones standing were Lance and his sisters. They all sang the lyrics together, their voices creating a beautiful melody. Shiro and Keith both looked up from their talk and turned towards the spectacle.

Allura and Romelle were squished together along with Lance’s relatives, excited smiles over their faces as they followed with the dance. Coran was delighted, as his two hands were being held by two of Lance’s nephews who insisted him to play with them. Hunk and Pidge were still sitting near them, but they had looked up from their conversation to look at the dance floor.

All of Lance’s relatives were swaying from one place to another as the beat picked up once more and the cheering got louder and louder. Lance yelled along with the rhythm of the guitar, just as the crowd jumped and continued to twirl and dance.

 

_Cómo te atreves a volver_  
_Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego_  
_Hoy mis mentiras veo caer_  
_Que no es verdad que te olvidé_  
_Cómo te atreves a volver_

_No, no, no_

Everyone was jumping up or down, twirling from left to right. It was a sea of people. But even though it seemed like a mess, everyone was happy. Shiro felt himself smile as well, just as Lance was pulled into a massive hug by his two sisters, who were very clearly trying not to cry. The Blue Paladin hugged them back without hesitation, keeping up with the song’s lyrics as he quietly sang the last verse.

Everyone erupted in cheers once more, even some demanding for another song already. Shiro clapped along with the rest of the family, a smile falling on his lips. Hunk cheered loudly for his friend while Pidge just followed along. The Alteans all gathered around the dance floor and continued to jump, twirl and dance.

Lance took hold of his sister’s hands as the three of them bowed to the crowd of relatives, who loudly cheered for them once more. The Blue Paladin rose, a care-free smile on his face as he stepped back from the dance floor. Veronica and Rachel tried calling back to him, insisting on another song, but the boy quickly stepped away. Shiro saw Lance gave them a brief smile before heading towards his house.

He looked back at Keith. The Red Paladin had his gaze locked onto Lance’s back, clearly wanting to go after him at any second. The nervousness from before was all gone, replaced by an absolute understanding and willingness. But he was still rooted to the spot. Shiro barked out a laugh and gave him a hard pat in the back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Go get him tiger” Shiro teased just to receive a scowl in response. Keith straightened up, taking a deep breath before taking off in a run in Lance’s direction. Shiro continued to watch him, just as he disappeared into the thick foliage around Lance’s house, before letting out a deep breath. They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I uploaded this way later than I would've liked haha I tried to type it before S7 came out but well that didn't happen (sorry!) and then after S7 I felt completely drained bc of the series so I took a small break I guess? haha anyways I managed to write this part now. In this pic just a few things from S7 are canon, mostly the ones before they reach Earth other than that fuck it haha. Anyways I wanted one from Shiro's POV since forever and I tried to make it a bit more happy, but aside from Keith and Lance's fight I guess it's okay-ish haha. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gm5piKnrS4) is called **"Como Te Atreves A Volver"** by the Colombian group Morat. God I love this group and I really wanted to use one of their songs so there you go! 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it and have a great week! Here's my [tumblr](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com) if you want to rant with me!
> 
> PS. There's only another part left for the series!


End file.
